Pokemagus
by DragonMaster4427
Summary: A kid and his friends on a Pokemon journey like no other. Rating expected to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my second ever made fanfic. This fanfic is put into the first person, so I have to put in some things about hints about the way I am going to make this, to make it simpler for you and me. Normal text is just the story. Italics are things going on in the character's head. Underlined is when the character is explaining something to reader. The story can go without the underlined things, but I put them in to make it easier for people to understand how the character or others are. You'll learn as the story goes. Also note that this will be like no game or TV show you saw before, but a new pokemon story, in a place with all the leagues from Kanto to Unova

Pokemagus

Chapter One

"Vert, hurry up and get down here! You'll be late for trainer school!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I scream to my sister, Mia, as I try to get my clothes on. "You can stop yelling at me about everything!" I started running for the stairs.  
"Maybe if you stop being so stupid, I wouldn't have to keep calling you!"  
"What?! Why I ought a..." I fall down three flights of stairs.  
"See, you need to stop being stupid. Now, Scarlet is here to pick you up."  
"Great, see you."  
"Bye." I ran outside to meet Scarlet.  
"Hey, slowpoke!"  
"Hardy har har."  
My name is Vert, this is what I put up with everyday. I go to a school which allows us to learn about being a trainer and about Pokemon before we even set out on a quest. I am eight years old and Scarlet here is twelve. She might not be old enough for a driver's license, but she got around that law by using a souped-up four-wheeler. Not the girliest girl around. There is one thing I am jealous about her, she is a trainer already. Why can't I be a trainer yet. I also have another friend named Orange who goes to school with me, although is a year younger than me. Today in school, everybody is getting a pokemon to take care of and when we become trainers, those pokemon will be officially ours. I can't wait.  
It took a while to get to school, mainly because we were trapped behind a Pokemon Center's truck that was going remarkably slow. Once we got there, the first thing I did was find Orange. We go to separate classes so I like to talk with him as much as possible before school starts. I just couldn't find him until I heard his very familiar voice behind me.  
"Yo, Vert."  
"Hey Orange. So, what Pokemon do you want to get?"  
"I don't know, hopefully a fire type."  
"Of course you do."  
_"_Which one do you want?"  
"Something cool and unique." Just than the school bell rang. We went to our separate classes and waited to get our Pokemon. My teacher was talking about something about weaknesses or something but I was too busy thinking about what Pokemon to get to pay attention. However, it didn't look like we were going to get one, since there was only about ten minutes left of class. However, a strange old man did end up bursting into the room. I had no idea who he was, but the teacher did.  
"Why hello there, Professor Oak." Everybody in the room gasped.  
"_Professor Oak? The world best pokemon professor? What's he doing here?_" And then, he decided to talk.  
"Hello, everyone. Before you ask why I'm here, let me say that I'm here to give each of you your Pokemon. Now, then, I'm sure each of you have a Pokemon that you really want, but I feel that doing it like that will teach you nothing. So, I'm making this a random go, as in each of you are getting a Pokemon at random. Now, line up to get your Pokemon." As the people lined up to get their Pokemon, I just sat there wondering how he could read my mind like that. "Oh, yeah, each of these Pokemon are newly hatched, so you'll be taking care of a Pokemon baby." People got a different variety of Pokemon from Caterpie to Vanillite, Sentret to Emolga. I was stuck at the back of the line, watching a whole variety of Pokemon go. Lapras, Gligar, Hoppip, Sirskit, Ralts, Buizel, and Woobat, until finally, it was my turn. I couldn't wait to find out what Pokemon I got. I was given the pokeball, but I didn't know how to use it. Other people knew how to use them because their parents had Pokemon and told their children how to use them. I wasn't so lucky. In fact, my parents are missing. They loved to explore places in order to learn about how people lived with Pokemon in the past. One day they found some ruins to explore and never came back. I was only two when this happened. Professor Oak was generous enough to teach me how to use it and just stood there in awe of what would pop out, until I saw the Poochyena. I mean, Poochyena was a great Pokemon, but I was hoping for something more... well more. Once the bell rang, I went with Poochyena to find Orange.  
"Hey, Orange!"  
"I'm right behind you!"  
"Oh, hey which Pokemon did you get?"  
"That." Orange said as he pointed to a Cubone.  
"Oh, I got a Poochyena."  
"Really, well, I guess we still gotta take care of them."  
"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. Look on the bright side. At least we got something."  
"Good point. Well, see ya."  
"See ya." I went outside to see Scarlet waiting for me.  
"Hey there, nice Pokemon."  
"Thanks, but I was hoping for something more unique. I mean, someone got a Zoura."  
"Really. Well you know, my first Pokemon was even more common than Poochyena."  
"Really, what was it?"  
"A Rattata. But I took great care of it and because of that, it evolved and is now the most powerful Pokemon on my team.  
"Really?"  
"You bet."

Later that night

I was hanging on the hammock in my room trying to think about Scarlet and her Rattata, or Raticate. "_Can a really common Pokemon really become as great as she said it did. I don't know._" I looked at Poochyena, wondering what to do with it. I decided that it would be best to learn to get along with it, "_After all, a great trainer takes care of all pokemon, no matter which one it is._" With my decision made, I curled up and started to go to sleep. "Good night Poochyena." I still think that I heard a _good night _come from the room as I went to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Mia screamed to me the moment that the sun was up, like every morning.  
"But it's Saturday!"  
"So, you have homework."  
"What do you mean?" I said as I went down the stairs, followed by Poochyena.  
"Your principal sent you an assignment yesterday." She said waving around some sort of paper.  
"What, let me see." I grabbed the letter from her hand and started to read.

_Dear students,_  
_Since everyone has a Pokemon, Professor Oak and I decided to arrange a little challenge. This weekend, we would like everybody to go out and catch as many Pokemon as they can. On Monday, we will examine all the Pokemon caught by each trainer. Afterwards, Professor Oak will pick one person from each class who he believes has done the best and give them an official Pokemon license, even though you're not ten yet. Good luck._  
_Principal Brown_  
_P.S. Each person has a cart of pokeballs in front of the school for themselves to use._

Right after reading the note, I rushed out the door for my pokeballs. Of course, I should have thought about that first, since I live about 38 blocks away from the school. It took a few hours, but I finally got to the school and got my pokeballs. Of course, by then, all I wanted to do was rest, but there was no time, I had to catch some Pokemon so I could get my license and get out of this school. I went to the forest, because if you want to catch pokemon, isn't this where most people go. After just a little bit of exploring, I saw a Pidgey picking at the grass.  
_"Okay, now how do I catch it?"_ I started to wonder when suddenly, a Tyrogue appeared out of nowhere and started attack the Pidgey. When the Pidgey was nearly down and out, a pokeball came out and trapped the Pidgey. I screamed, "Who's there."  
"Well, hello Vert." I heard a voice say.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere, Shade." Shade is what you would call my rival. He's been trying to be better than me at everything, and I hate it.  
"Well, how many Pokemon have you caught? Let me guess, none."  
"Oh, very funny..."  
"I know, see you later, when I have my license." Shade laughed as he walked away, leaving me and Poochyena alone.  
"Oh, I hate that guy." I said at the top of my lungs. At that moment, I heard a mysterious voice say, "I can see why." I looked around to figure out who said that, but no one was around.  
"Hello?" I whimpered. "Anybody here?"  
"I don't see anyone," The voice said, "Or hear them for that matter." I started to get an idea on who it is.  
"Orange, are you using some sort of voice modulator."  
"Was Orange the kid with the Cubone?" Still afraid, I figured that talking to Poochyena like normal kids talk to pets would help."  
"You see Orange somewhere here, right?"  
"No, do you?" Okay, now I was freaking out.  
"Did you just talk?"  
"I've been talking to you all day, are you saying you actually know what I'm saying?"  
"Yesssss, I think that is what I'm saying."  
"Well, that's just crazy."  
"If you're a newborn, should you be talking like that?"  
"We mature fast." I tried to calm down, because there was no way this was happening.  
_"Okay, I am not talking to a Pokemon, I'm just overstressed due to Shade."_  
"So," Poochyena supposedly said, "Are we going to beat that guy or what?"  
_"Okay, I'm just going crazy, that's it. I'll be sane soon."_  
"Hello, anybody home?"  
_"I'll be okay as soon as they take me away."_  
"Light's on, but no one's home."  
_"Okay, If I am crazy, I might as well enjoy it."_

End of Chapter

So, what do you guys think so far? I've been taking weeks in order to get this much done, and I needed to hurry it up, so this is as much as you're getting right now. Don't worry; I will work on the next chapter sometime in the near future, so keep waiting.  
By the way, have any ideas for a character, like maybe a rival for Orange or Scarlet. If you do, then feel free to put it into a review along with an actual review, cause in my first story, I got ideas for characters but no actual review. So basically, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Pokemagus. Sorry that it took so long to update my story, I have other fanfics that I want to put online and it's kinda hard to balance them all. By the way, I heard from someone that the name Vert is a girl's name. My Vert is a guy, even if he gets some girly Pokemon. Also, I decided that for this fanfic, I will put in a review of what happened last chapter in underlined. Oh, and during phone calls, the person on the other end will be in bold.

Chapter Two

In the last chapter, you guys learned about a few of my friends and a little bit about my rival, Shade. You also learned that Professor Oak is allowing one student from each class to get their Pokemon licenses early as long as we do a good job with catching Pokemon. We also learned that for some reason, I hear Poochyena like pure English. Right now I'm trying to catch Pokemon so that I can show Shade I am just as good as he is, but it's not going well.

Another Pokemon got away from me. That made 47 Pokemon that I was unsuccessful in catching, and 22 of them were Caterpie. I felt like a failure.

"Boy Poochyena… can I call you Poochy?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, Poochy, I don't think we're ever going to get that license."

"Come on, just because you can't catch a Magikarp, doesn't mean you won't catch another."

"Wait, why are you blaming this on me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there are some Pokemon where you were unable to keep them from running."

"Oh, so it's all my fault."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, maybe I should practice catching Pokemon… on you." I don't know how, but that comment quickly turned into a big chase, by the time Poochy caught me, it was midnight.

"_Looks like I should have brought the camping gear."_ I thought to myself as I tried to get comfortable on the cold hard ground. I couldn't seem to, so I just figured that I would think of why I can understand what Poochy says to me, but I can't understand any other Pokemon. _"Maybe my parents could talk to Pokemon, and they passed on that skill to me, but then why is it only Poochy I can understand? Am I missing something."_ I looked at Poochy, who was out like a log, or rather he was sawing them. _"Normal people don't have to worry about this, so why should I?"_

The next morning

I started out training with Poochy in order to learn the best way to catch Pokemon. According to what I can figure out, the only move that he can use is Tackle, which meant that we were going to have a hard time catching any Pokemon. Suddenly, Poochy's ears perked up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

"What noi…" Poochy started running for it. "Poochy! Wait!" I started to chase him across the forest. Strangely, as we started to get closer to the middle of the forest, I started to hear a noise, like Poochy was hearing. _"I guess his hearing is better than mine."_ I finally caught up to Poochy hiding behind a rock.

"What are you doing, Poochy?" I asked him.

"Shush." I looked over the rock and saw an unreasonably large amount of people caging what looked like a multitude of Happiny and a Chansey. I started listening in to what they were saying.

"That should be enough, grab them and let's go."

"What about the Chansey."

"Don't you know how worthless those things are to our mission!? Just throw it into the river!" At that moment, Poochy jumped up to stop the men, but was knocked out by a Magnemite.

"What is this thing?"

"Probably a wild Pokemon. Just throw it in with the Chansey." I was unable to get up in time to stop them, but I figured that I could stop the cage by going down the river ahead of it. I kept looking for a good spot to catch the cage that Chansey and Poochy was in. i decided that before the cage would fall down the waterfall might be a good idea. I was trying to think of a way to stop the cage from going down the waterfall, and then I saw some Bidoof knawing away on some trees. Then it hit me, literally, a tree hit me.

I think I woke up about ten minutes later to see the cage closing in. Luckily, the tree that hit me was still there, so I was able to start rolling it into the water. I had to be fast, though, in order to get the tree over the water to stop the cage. However, the tree was so heavy that I couldn't move it. However, the Bidoof saw what I was trying to do and started to push the tree as well, we got it into the water in time; another second and there would be no more Poochy. The Bidoof helped me get the cage out of the water and onto dry land, and then one used its teeth to pick the lock. The moment the cage was opened, Poochy jumped onto me, knocking me over, and screamed,

"Boy! Am I happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too." I answered. "Now, GET OFF OF ME!" We looked at the Chansey, who appeared to be crying. I decided to ask Poochy, "Will you talk to her?"

"Sure." Poochy started talking to the Chansey, then came back saying, "It was trying to protect the Happiny, but was unsuccessful."

"Ask her who those guys were." Poochy continued to talk to Chansey and report back to me.

"She doesn't know… all she knows is that they wore black shirts with an R on them."

"Black with an R… Wait a minute! There's a building like that in town!" Poochy and I started running for town, and saw Chansey was following, but we didn't do anything to stop her. When we got to town, I noticed we were a long way's away from the building. Then I saw an old pay phone.

"_Wow, I didn't know these still existed."_ I put in the quarter and waited for an answer.

"**Hello?"**

"Hello, Scarlet, it's me, Vert."

"**Hey, what's shaken?"**

"Not much, I'm just trying to find the headquarters of a gang of people who kidnapped a lot of Happiny, wanna help?" At that moment, the souped-up four-wheeler appeared right next to the pay phone, with Scarlet in it. "I'll take that as a yes," I said as I hung up the phone. I ran over to Scarlet, put Poochy and Chansey in the machine, and Scarlet drove off. While we were heading to the building with the big R on it, I told Scarlet about being able to understand what Poochy is saying.

"Either you're crazy, or you're telling the truth." She responded with after I told her the story. "But why is it only you Poochyena you can understand, and why can you understand him in the first place."

"That's what I want to know." I told her. "So anyways, how close are we to the building."

"It's right there." It looked just like the shirts Chansey described, black with a big R on it. I jumped out in order to get in, but Scarlet stopped me. "Don't just jump in, there could be guards everywhere!"

"So, how do we get in?"

"Leave that to me." I watched as Scarlet grabbed a Pokeball from her backpack. "Go, Lucario!" I saw Lucario come out of the Pokeball, ready for action. I noticed that, like Chansey and all the other Pokemon, I could not understand it like Poochy.

"How will a Lucario help us?" I asked Scarlet.

"Simple, Lucario can sense people's aura."

"English."

"He can tell if someone's around or not."

"Well, than, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I put Poochy into his Pokeball and followed Lucario into the building, hopefully leading us to the Happiny. It was hard to do since he kept stopping or changing directions. Finally, Lucario signaled at us to look inside a huge window. When we looked inside of it, we, or at least I, saw the kidnappers chaining some Happiny to a table and grabbing some needles with a strange substance in them. I was going to keep watching, but I saw Chansey running into the place in order to save the Happiny.

"I guess that's our cue." Scarlet said as she went in, with me following. Of course, the moment we entered the room, people with Pokeballs and wearing shirts with an R surrounded us.

"Who dares interfere with Team Rocket?" One of the people said.

"Us!" Scarlet suddenly screamed, holding another Pokeball, "That's who!" She threw the Pokeball and I couldn't believe what I saw… A Victini! "Now, Victini, use Psychic!" Victini's Psychic lifted Team Rocket off the floor and kept them from opening their Pokeballs. "Grab the Happiny." Chansey and I got the table the Happiny were on and we made a break for it. However, one of the Happiny fell off the table because they weren't really tied on well. Chansey went back to get it and I followed while Lucario got the Happiny out. I finally caught up to Chansey and the rolling Happiny when I saw Chansey being attacked by a Kangaskhan. I couldn't see the trainer, but he sure looked shady.

"Kangaskhan, Comet Punch!" Before I could think, I got out the Pokeball with Poochy in it and got him out.

"Poochy, use Tackle!"

"You got it!" Poochy said as he tackled the Kangaskhan. It didn't do a lot, but it gave Chansey enough time to grab Happiny and run, with Poochy and I following close by.

It took until nightfall, but we got all the Happiny back into the forest. Scarlet, Poochy and I started going back to the four-wheeler, leaving Chansey and the Happiny in the forest, but as we were going back, I noticed Chansey following us, trying to say something. Poochy translated for me.

"She's saying that she wants to travel with you!"

"You mean you want to be my Pokemon?" Chansey nodded yes.

"Well, Don't just stand there in awe," Scarlet stated, "Throw the Pokeball!" I threw a Pokeball at Chansey in order to officiate that she was my Pokemon. The ball started shaking and the red light in the middle turned green. "Well, she's yours."

The next day, at school

Everybody in the classroom was waiting for Professor Oak so that we could see who would become the trainer of the class. Just by looking at the students, I knew that it wouldn't be me, mainly because I had caught only one Pokemon and everybody else caught, like, on average, 14. Finally, about five minutes before school ends, Professor Oak came into the room to evaluate us.

"How do you think you did?" Poochy asked me.

"I think we're doomed." I told him. Right after I told Poochy this, Professor Oak decided to say something.

"Everybody, show me the Pokemon you caught." I threw out Chansey to show the professor.

"Oh, is this your school." At first, I thought Poochy said that, but then I realized it was Chansey who said it.

"_What's going on here?"_

When everybody else reluctantly showed their Pokemon, I couldn't believe it. They all caught the same Pokemon time after time. I think I was the only person there without a Weedle. Something told me Professor Oak thought so too.

"I'm disappointed in all of you!" He started saying. "Thinking you could slide by school by catching the same Pokemon over and over without even thinking of bonding with them." He started to walk over to me. "Now, this young boy here. He not only caught a rare Pokemon, but it appears that the Pokemon has already bonded to its trainer."

"Umm, don't you mean student?" I corrected him.

"No. I meant TRAINER." At that moment I realized what he meant.

I was going to be a Pokemon Trainer!

The next day

"WAKE UP" Mia continued to scream at me.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled back at her.

"Well, you're going to have to be faster to make it to the hotel Professor Oak's staying in on time." I ran downstairs with Poochy, but before I could get out the door, Mia stopped me. "Wait, take this." She handed me a bracelet with strange symbols on it.

"What's this?"

"This bracelet was given to me by Dad the day before he disappeared. He told me to give it to you if you ever become a Trainer. I didn't expect it to happen for about two more years, though." I put the bracelet on my arm and outside, only to be stopped by Scarlet.

"You need a ride."

"How did you know?"

"Mia." I looked over at the four-wheeler and saw Orange sitting on it.

"Hey, Orange, did you pass, too."

"You bet!" He exclaimed. "I think Professor Oak liked the Syther I caught."

The three of us, and Poochy, went down to Professor Oak's temporary place. When we got there, Orange and I went into the building and awaited our license. While there, we saw the people from the other classes who were worthy of getting their licenses. I was looking around when I heard a voice from behind.

"Hello, there, Vert." I'd recognize the voice anywhere.

"Shade." I turned to see my rival. "So you somehow got your license."

"I should be surprised about you."

"Hey, I am totally worthy of getting a license."

"Would a guy worthy of getting a license have a girl's name."

"Hey, my parents thought I would be a girl, okay!"

"Whatever. See you." He said as he walked away.

"That guy totally gets on my nerves."

"Is that why you're called Vert?" Leave it to Poochy to make a bad moment worse.

"Vert?" Professor Oak was calling my name. "And Orange too." The two of us went into Professor Oak's room to see what he had to say. "Now, as I recall, the reason I decided to give you two your license early was because you caught and bonded with rare Pokemon, Chansey and Syther, correct?"

"Yes…" I answered him.

"Well," he continued, "I noticed while exploring this region, umm, what's it called again?"

"The Tohoku region." Orange answered.

"Yes, well, I'm noticed that this region has all the Pokemon I have ever heard of from all the other regions, and I want to see if this is true."

"So," I interrupted, "What does this have to do with us?"

"You see, I'm a little busy with my work to check on this, so I want you two to explore this fact for me. In return, I shall give you each a new Pokedex."

"What makes them more special than others?"

"These have a mind of their own." Orange and I talked about it and we decided that it would be best if we decided to help him. Besides, we could still do our own thing. We took the Pokedexes and the licenses and went outside to Scarlet.

End of Chapter

So, have you guys figured out why Vert can now understand Chansey, and why he is named Vert? Also, I am giving another hint as to why I called this fanfic Pokemagus. Harry Potter. That's your hint. Anybody who figures out the reason to this title that I have not already told wins… well… knowledge that you figured something out. Oh, yeah, before I forget, Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and I do not own any of them, nor the Pokedex, nor the Pokeballs, nor Professor Oak. I also do not own Harry Potter. The only things I do own are the characters. Keep reviewing and giving me character ideas. I am now accepting more ideas than just rivals.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome back to Pokèmagus. My internet was down for a while, so I had problems with the whole updating and writing stories, but I'm back, and I'm writing, so sit back, grab a plate of bacon, and enjoy my story.

Chapter Three

Last time you guys read my adventure, Poochy and I were trying to catch some Pokémon so we could graduate from school early, but things didn't go as planned. For starters, we caught a group of people kidnapping Happiny for reasons unknown. We also saved a Chancy that was thrown into the river, and with the help of Scarlet, we were able to save the Happiny and return them to the forest. Chancy also decided to travel with me. Because of Chancy, I was able to get my license. For some reason, I was able to understand Chancy like I could understand Poochy. Mia also gave me a bracelet left by my parents for me. Orange and Shade also were successful on getting their license, but Professor Oak asked Orange and me to help him see if Tohoku actually has all the Pokemon from the other regions and gave us Pokédexes which he clamed had a mind of their own.

Orange and I went outside to tell Scarlet about the whole situation with Professor Oak and his thoughts. I also told Scarlet about somehow being able to understand Chansy now along with Poochy.

"Well, I can think of one word to describe this, weird."

"Thanks." Of course Poochy tried to defend me by saying. "But he really can understand me. I don't know why, but I think he's special." This would have been nice if Scarlet could understand him, but since she can't, it was just awkward.

"So, anyways," Scarlet continued to talk. "Now that you're a trainer, are you going to battle the gym leaders?"

"No." I answered back. "That's more up Orange's ally. I just want to see as many Pokémon as I possibly can, and figure out why I can Poochy and Chansy sound like they're speaking English."

"But they're not…"

"I know that! But it sounds like they are to me… say, aren't you driving." We were so lost in conversation that Scarlet forgot she was driving us on her four-wheeler, and by the time we remembered, it was too late. We crashed right into a tree. Orange ended up getting launched because he was trying to listen to our conversation instead of focusing on hanging on.

"So," I decided to ask Scarlet, "How's the vehicle?"

"Do you want me to stretch the truth?"

"Yes."

"The four-wheeler's destroyed. Crushed. Mangled. It's not going anywhere for a long time."

"How about without stretching the truth?"

"It's just not moving."

"Okay, so should we start walking or somethi… hey, where's Orange?"

"Up here…" I looked up the tree and saw Orange hanging by a limb, literally. After about half-an-hour, we finally got Orange out of the tree and were on our way. Orange slipped up to me to ask what Scarlet and I were talking about.

"Oh you know, just what my plans are now that I'm a trainer."

"You have to think about that!" Orange started laughing his head off. "Most trainers just go instantly for the gyms, like I'm doing!"

"Okay smarty-pants, which town has the first gym?"

"That's easy, it's…" He paused for a few seconds before whispering something to Scarlet, who screamed back at him "FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" I made a mental not to myself not to get on Scarlet's bad side.

We couldn't make it to the next town in time, so we made camp underneath a tree. Luckily, Scarlet always had tents and food on her. Poochy asked me where she put all of her stuff and all I could tell him was, "I wish I knew." I decided the best thing to do right now would be trying to figure out why Professor Oak said that the Pokèdex has, as he said, a mind of it's own. After messing with it for a few moments, the Pokédex said, "Would you please stop pressing my buttons like that? It's tickling me."

"_So that's what he meant._"

"Umm, hello, are you listening to me?" I closed the Pokédex and decided to head out of my tent to see how Orange and Scarlet were doing. However, it seemed quiet, too quiet. I went into Orange's tent in order to tell him about the Pokédexes, but he wasn't there. I became worried and ran into Scarlet's tent (hoping she wasn't changing) to tell her, but she was gone too. She even left her toolbox behind, and she never does that! I became worried that I was next, so I put Chansy out of her Pokéball for protection and waited, hoping that they would return.

I must have dozed off, because I woke up too see the sun in the sky and two tents still empty. I looked for Poochy and Chansy to make sure they were safe. I found them snoring. I decided to leave them hoping they could defend themselves and went out to look for Orange and Scarlet. After a few minutes of searching, I decided that it would be best to try to find a way to call someone to help first. It was then I realized I was lost and not just turned the wrong direction lost, I mean so lost that my compass was pointing south. Okay, I don't have a compass, but that just makes me even more lost.

Two hours, I think. I found some footprints hoping that following them would help me find my way to civilization, or at least the tent my Pokémon were at. It took me approximately an hour and a half to realize they were my own and I was walking around a tree. "_Wow, I'm even more lost than I thought._" I then came up with the idea that if I walk in a straight line, I'm bound to find my way to somewhere.

Two more hours of walking, at least, that's what it felt like. In reality, it might have been, like, 30 seconds. Either way, I had found a town, and apparently, so had Poochy and Chansy, because they were trying to talk to and officer reporting a missing trainer. I had to come in and get attacked by Poochy in order to keep the officer from arresting them or something.

"So, these are your Pokémon?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, learn to control them, and keep them in their Pokéballs, Pokémon have been disappearing left and right."

"What about trainers?"

"A few of them have disappeared as well, but we can't really be sure how many because most of them are in forests or something. The count for missing Pokémon trainers is somewhere around 50 right now."

"_50 missing trainers?"_ "Well, could you add two more to that list, my friends went missing."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out for them." She said as she walked away. That walking away was followed with screaming. I ran towards her direction to see the guys in black with the red R, followed by a sharp pain in my arm and a strange fuzzy feeling…

When I came to, I didn't realize it yet, but I was in a really small cell. I was still feeling the effect of whatever drug those guys used to knock me out. When the feeling left me, I started trying to figure out why those guys were after trainers. By what Scarlet told me when we first encountered those guys, they tended to capture Pokémon. I looked out of the cell bars hoping to see some sort of clue, but what I saw was cages, all of them filled with Pokémon. On the Pokémon were tags, each of them with numbers on them. Strangely, the numbers were all written backwards. However, I could tell all the numbers ranged from one to five. Most of the numbers were either a five or a four, but there were some ones and twos in the group as well. I didn't know what they meant, and at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about was seeing if there was a way out of this cell. Unfortunately, it was so small that there was hardly any room to move, plus the drug still left me feeling a little groggy, so I decided the best thing to do was to rest for a while and hope an idea came up.

After the nap, I continued to explore the cell looking for a way to escape. Unfortunately, it didn't look like there was any way out. I looked out of the bars again to see the kidnapped Pokémon. It looked like some of them were taken away and replaced with others. I noticed that most of the Pokémon that were missing had fours and fives on their tags. I figured that this meant if a Pokémon had a low number, it probably wasn't good, but why was I thinking about them right now. My focus should have been on getting out myself. However, I just couldn't stop thinking about why these guys would want all of these Pokémon and what the numbers represented, and why were they written backwards. I looked at all the Pokémon in the room so I could keep track of which ones disappeared when. One that really caught my eye was a Vulpix in a cage directly across from my cell, looking about as scared as I felt. I started becoming worried about it, but I saw its number was a one, which probably meant it was safe for a while, but I didn't know, I was just guessing. I tried to look away from it in order to continue looking for a way out, but how scared it looked made me keep looking back at it, to make sure it's okay.

After two weeks of being trapped in the small cell, I could tell being in the enclosed spot with no idea where Poochy or Chansy is was finally getting to me. Every time a Poochyena or a Chansy inside of a cage, I think it was mine. Along with that, I'd think that pokémon that wasn't Poochyena or Chansy; I'd think it was Poochy or Chansy. I knew I would have to make some system or something to help me survive, because whenever I thought I was going crazy at home, I wrote out a plan to help me avoid any problems.

One month, I had a system down. At the beginning of each day, I looked out the cell's walls to see which Pokémon made it through the night, and then spent the rest of the day either on escaping the cell or figuring out the numbers on the tags. It was an easy system, but enough to keep me sane. Every day, the Pokémon that disappeared had a certain range of numbers, but there was no pattern as to what numbers would disappear each night. However, the Vulpix that was across from me always stayed. It seemed a little calmer, but I could tell it was still scared out of its wits, and so was I. I still had no idea why these guys had captured trainers like myself or what they were doing with all these Pokémon.

One night, I don't know exactly how long, as I had lost track of time, I was awoken by a clatter. When I looked out the cell, I noticed that the guys with Rs on their shirts were a lot bigger than before. I was able to see they were taking the Pokémon with ones and twos this time. However, one of them had opened the cell I was in and, thanks to his humongous size, grabbed me by my neck and started carrying me away. When I looked to my side, I noticed they had the Vulpix as well, and, something I didn't notice before, Vulpix had a bracelet on, a familiar looking bracelet. At that moment, I figured out why all the numbers were written backwards…

I was looking at a mirror…

The Vulpix was me…

I went crazy again and it hit me again, this time literally, one of the guys knocked me on the head…

I woke up some time later to figure out I was strapped on an operating table, with a wide sort of needles pointed at me. The guys with Rs on their shirts were also here. They were whispering, but I think Vulpix has good hearing, because I was able to hear every word they said.

"So this is the guy."

"That's right. He responded the best to the Pokémon D.N.A. we injected into him, much better than the other trainers we captured."

"Humph. Well, hopefully he'll also respond well to the Mew D.N.A. and be able to transform like we want him to."

"By the way, what do we do if he responds well?"

"Simple, we capture him in the Master Ball. Then we'll have our own Mew to control and no one will stop Team Rocket!"

"_So that's what they want me for?_"

"Inject him." One of the needles started to lower itself onto my head. Man, was I freaking out. One of the Team Rocket people pressed a button to strap my neck though, so I couldn't escape. Man, it hurt like hell when the needle injected whatever what was in the syringe into me. Not just from the needle, but it felt like something was trying to work its way into my brain. Suddenly, and quickly, I felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes. Whoever's eyes I was looking through, it showed me where Poochy and Chansy was. Fortunately, they were able to escape Team Rocket and were hiding in the woods. I also saw images of two other Pokémon and somehow I knew they were Scarlet and Orange. When I back in my own body, I saw I was still strapped to the table, but there was a Team Rocket guy right above me with a Master Ball.

The memory on how I escaped is still a little fuzzy, but I think whatever they injected into me caused me to transform into something that allowed me to get out. All I know is that when I came to, I was myself again. I recognized where I was somehow, probably due to whatever rushed into my memories after the whole experiment thing. I was in the woods. I followed a specific path and I ran into a burned out campfire. I looked around and saw the footprints of my Pokémon. I took a few hours, but I finally ran into Poochy and Chansy again. Poochy jumped me.

"Where were you? I was so worried."

"I can't explain where I was."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm still confused on the details myself. Either way, I think I know where Orange and Scarlet is." Both Chansy and Poochy screamed. "How?" and I answered as truthfully as I could. "I'm not sure, but I somehow know."

"Well, let's go get them." I wanted to make sure I wasn't separated from Poochy and Chansy this time, so I put them back into their Pokéballs before heading into town. When I arrived, the first place I went to was the police station to ask for Officer Jenny and tell her what I knew, but the clerk said she was missing. That would explain the scream I heard. As I started to leave, the clerk stopped me.

"Wait, I think I've seen you before." She rummaged through some papers before pulling one out with a picture of me. "Yep, a girl called saying that you and some friends of yours had disappeared."

"How did she know?"

"She called the cell phone of one of your friends, and some guy in a gruff voice answered instead, saying that your friend was 'out of commission' or something like that. Either way, I have to ask, were you really missing?"

"Captured was more like it, and I'm assuming most of the other missing trainers were also captured… by Team Rocket."  
"But they go after Pokémon, or at least they did until their boss went missing. Are you sure?"

"Gruff guys wearing black shirts with an R on them?"

"That's them."

I had to stay and answer a bunch of question for them. I was vague on a lot of answers in order to keep them from figuring out that I was Vulpix for a moment and that they tried to put Mew D.N.A. in me. I soon learned that I would have to save Scarlet and Orange myself, so I started traveling to their destination before I realized something of utmost importance… I didn't know how to get to their location. The most I could do was wander aimlessly and hope I arrived.

At night, I was lying next to a fire I made hoping that staring into it would give me some answers as to where I should go. No luck. I looked at the bracelet I was wearing, the thing that helped me to figure out what was going on when the Rocket guys operated on me. When I looked closer, I noticed it looked like there was a Pokéball on it, but that made no sense, Pokéballs didn't exist at the time this thing was made, at least they shouldn't have been, if Mom and Dad really did find it on their travels. While looking closer, it started to look like the Pokéball was opening up and swallowing me inside…

End of Chapter

So, what do you think? To all of you who figured out the title, congratulations. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't know what to do with you. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I will try my best to get the rest of the chapters out sooner. No promises I will, but I will try.


End file.
